1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various improvements in yarn jet technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jets for treating yarn with high velocity, high temperature fluids for the purpose of bulking the yarn are known.
Bulking yarn are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,036 (Parks), U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,801 (Cormier et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,181 (Breen et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,296 (Clendening ), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,134 (Coon). These jets are configured either to include passages oriented to provide opposed fluid impingement on the yarn or to provide swirling fluid flows. However, these configurations, in addition to bulking yarn, also cause interlacing of the filaments of the yarn to occur.
It is not always desired to simultaneously bulk and interlace the product. In some cases, after a yarn is bulked, it is desired to insert an additional filament in the yarn strand, such as an anti-static filament. In such an instance bulk must be imparted to the yarn without the creation of interlacing among the yarn filaments. In addition, it may be desirable to separate the bulking and interlacing functions in order to optimize the performance of each function.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a jet construction that isolates the bulking from the interlace function, hereby imparting flexibility to the yarn processing and the ability to optimize separately each of the bulking and interlacing function.